


That Smile

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Pippa Pentangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Honestly Hecate Hardbroom is the most useless lesbian on the show. Here she is with Julie in a very awkward situation.





	That Smile

Hand pressed firmly against her classroom door she glares down HB. Hecate looks confused, eyebrows raised and an unsure look in her eyes. “Why in the name of the Witches Code did you slam the door shut?”

“Sit down.” Julie breathes out, barely above a whisper. 

Hecate sputters, does not know how to respond. “Excuse me Miss Hubble?”

Julie looks up at her then, eyes meeting for the first time. She does not back down at all and her voice gains a bit of strength when she says, “I said sit, Hecate.” 

Hecate lowers herself into a desk and her eyes go a bit wide. She tries to formulate a response but falls short. 

Julie steps towards her then. “You’ll call me Julie and I’ll call you Hecate and we are going to solve this thing right here right now as adults.”

“Thing?” Hecate lays the question there, unsure of what else to say. 

After a moment of silence and a few more steps forward Julie lays the small book before Hecate. “This thing,” Julie says slowly. 

Hecate freezes, there is simply no other way to explain it, she freezes. She reaches for the book on instinct after neither of the have said anything for several moments. Before she can touch it Julie snatches it back up and opens it. “Julie Hubble Tuesday 8:55 not dressed according to the code. She called them jeans?”

“That’s my notebook you have no right,” Hecate finally managed to sputter out. She stood then and Julie took a step back. 

She flipped a couple pages before continuing to read. “‘Julie Hubble Wednesday 7:25 she smiled this morning at breakfast. I found it oddly endearing. It must be a Hubble thing.’ What on earth is that supposed to mean?”

Hecate could feel the blush creeping it's way up her cheeks. She did not have an answer, had been looking for one for herself for days. “I don’t know,” she finally whispered. 

Suddenly the classroom door flung open and Ethel stormed in holding a grade in front of her. Hecate was sure she meant to complain to Julie about the grade and convince the older Hubble to fix it, but now was not at all the time. Ethel’s eyes landed on Hecate and she left as quickly as she entered, smirk on her face. Hecate was unsure of exactly what Ethel thought was going on, but she found in that moment that she did not care. 

The door shut behind Ethel and Hecate’s eyes locked back on Julie’s eyes. “Well?” Julie said. 

Taking a deep breath and straightening herself out, Hecate’s response was much more precise this time. “I do not know,” she said slowly. “I have been asking myself the same question all week.”

“You mean to tell me that in the same week you tried to get me to leave this school you wrote about how you like my smile and my daughter?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. 

Hecate leaned a bit, rested a hand against the desk behind her. “Yes,” she muttered. “I understand that this might seem strange but it is very difficult for me to be around you and continue to do my job.”

If anyone ever asks Julie about the next part she’ll deny it till her dying breath. It wasn’t her, couldn’t have been her. Yet, it was her who dropped the book and stalked forward. One hand light against Hecate’s elbow and the other pressed firmly against the desk. “Do you think it’s easy for me?”

Hecate placed a hand against Julie’s upper arm. “I apologize,” she muttered, voice steady. 

And Julie laughed then, could not help it. She threw back her head, curls bouncing around her face. “Hecate Hardbroom I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you apologize.”

“I like your hair,”Hecate stuttered. And it was enough to have Julie stop laughing and bring her head down to look Hecate straight in the eyes. 

It was Julie who closed the distance between them, pushing Hecate back against the desk, teeth pulling at a lower lip. After a very heated kiss they pulled back, breath heavy. “I meant to ask you before I did that. Mildred has told me about Ms.Pentangle. I have to ask.”

Desk digging into her thighs and breath mingling with Julie’s the blonde witch flashed into her mind.”We aren’t,” she started. Unsure of how to tell Julie she needn’t worry. That Pippa was a friend, only a friend. “I don’t.”

She tried to form sentences but Julie interrupted her, brought their lips together again. When they pulled apart the second time Julie breathed out, “I get it. Also, please stop writing down everything I do in that blasted book.”

Hecate twisted her hand and the book lit up in flames. “What book?” She asked, voice deep and heavy. 

Julie laughed again, moved her hand up to Hecate’s hair, and pressed firm lips to her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and I hope you enjoyed this little mumbroom one shot!


End file.
